


let the rain come down

by badgerterritory



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, lexa will literally fight the moon if it'll help clarke, trans lexa 4 lyfe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badgerterritory/pseuds/badgerterritory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke can't sleep when there's thunder.</p><p>[based on post by tumblr user octaviaskyy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the rain come down

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably like A While into their relationship a few months probs so they're settling into their form of domesticity
> 
> when am i going to stop writing and posting these at two am. not today that's for sure

It was storming. It had been raining on and off for days and Clarke loved it, but a few hours ago, the lightning started. So now there was lightning, and with lightning came thunder, and Clarke couldn’t help tensing with every boom. Lexa was long-asleep, but Clarke couldn’t even get drowsy when it was storming.

Every boom of thunder was a gunshot, or a bomb, or shattering glass. It was catastrophic system failure on the Ark, or crashing head-first into the planet.

She felt Lexa stirring after the third strike, and tried to keep still so Lexa could go back to sleep. It was Clarke’s problem, after all. But she couldn’t stop herself from jumping at the next clap of thunder, and Lexa murmured, “What’s the matter, Clarke?”

Lexa had keen senses and knew, even before Clarke, if they were under attack. When they were, she was awake and alert immediately. But when they were safe from attack, and she didn’t have any urgent business to attend to, Lexa woke slowly, usually requiring at least a quarter of an hour of sleepy resting before starting her daily routines. And always in a certain mood. Clarke could already feel her, half-hard and hips pressing into her.

“It’s nothing,” Clarke said, hoping the thunder would have the decency to stop until Lexa went back to sleep. Alas, the weather had no manners, and Lexa woke a little more as Clarke instinctively pressed against her. “It’s nothing,” Clarke repeated, more firmly.

“It’s obviously not nothing.” Lexa shifted, and leaned over Clarke. “What is it? We can face it, together.”

The thunder, sounding closer, answered Lexa’s question.

“The storm.” Lexa leaned down, her astonishingly soft hair brushing Clarke’s face. “It makes you think of war. I could go out and fight it for you.”

“ _What?_ ” It was fortuitously punctuated by lightning, very close, and a sliver of illumination through one of their windows showed Lexa’s small, playful smile. “Oh. For a second I thought you were actually serious.”

Lexa chuckled, a soft, short sound that was even rarer than her smiles. “For you, Clarke of the Sky People, I would fight the very earth we walk upon. You are my heart and soul. And you are safe here with me, no matter what comes our way, whether it’s storms or soldiers. I will not let any harm come to you, not while I draw breath.”

Clarke kissed her. It was the only thing she could think to do.

Sleep wasn’t easy, but she did manage it eventually, with Lexa's arms firmly around her and her breath on Clarke's skin.


End file.
